


Wooing You

by theshizniiit



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Kinda, M/M, Well - Freeform, and john is suave, and thats what counts, he tries, in which dorian is clueless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2523221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshizniiit/pseuds/theshizniiit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Well I've notice that in many fics it is Dorian the one that makes "the first move" to start their relationship. If it's possible, can I get one where John as to suck it up for a day and make clear his intentions towards Dorian. Thank you :'D"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wooing You

****

Dorian noticed the touches first. A lingering hand on his arm or neck or lower back. For a guy who flat out disliked him the first day they met, John touched him A LOT when he got more comfortable and actually started _liking_  Dorian. He had a hand (or two) on the DRN whenever he could. They could go from their lighthearted banter to John wrapping an arm around his waist to steer him towards a crime scene. Dorian worried himself slightly with how much he enjoyed it. John didn’t touch anyone else like that.

And the there were the gifts. The upgrades and the stuffed animals. There was also the nights out, when he took Dorian to a movie or the aquarium and the zoo. He couldn’t lie, he loved it (his stuffed animal collection is becoming very impressive) and he basked in the attention. He noticed the looks too. He noticed when John would stare at him when he thought Dorian wasn’t looking and how he sneered and retaliated (most times physically), against anyone who had a rude thing to say to the DRN. The general snark that was directed towards everyone else wasn’t directed at Dorian. Not anymore. In its place were light smiles and gentle touches.

Dorian just assumed John thought of him as a good friend. After all, isn’t that what friends do? Buy stuff for each other and go out and have fun? He tried not to read too much into it. Just because he liked the detective in a romantic way, didn’t mean that John reciprocated. He’s just being nice.

_'He's just being nice'_ He thinks, when John gives him his necklace and tells him he wants him to have it, eyes soft and smile wide.

_'He's just being nice'_ He thinks, while John ‘accidentally’ ends up holding his hand to stop him from running into enemy fire while taking down a criminal.

_'He's just being nice'_ He thinks, when the detective slings his arm around his shoulders and takes him to a movie after the case is solved.

And after the movie John kisses him, deep and slow and  _of course_  Dorian freezes. John shifts his weight from foot to foot and nervously looks at the DRN, waiting for a reaction. His processors pick up speed again, and he looks up at John, eyes wide.

"So you…we’re doing all that because you  _do_  like me, huh?”

John’s brow furrows and he rakes a hand through his hair, messing it up even further. “Well yea, what did you think I was-“

"I thought you were just being nice."

"Well, I-I mean I was but I-uh…was kind of….wooing you…I guess." He adds hastily, eyes darting from side to side.

"So you-" Dorian starts.

"I uh-would like to date you. Properly. If you’re uh-into it." John stutters, hand raking through his hair again and looking at his shoes. He looks up when Dorian takes his hand, smiling at the blushing detective. "I would like that" he says.

John smiles and kisses him again, slower than the last time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> pssssssst John is actually really romantic and sweet, pass it on


End file.
